Elastic Band
'Elastic Band '''is a female contestant on Object Invasion. She competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before being moved to the Winning Whales in Evade From the Crowd. In the same episode, she was voted out by the other contestants. Appearance Elastic Band appears to be a orange band with a stripe through the middle. Changes Episode 1 She is a orange band with a stripe. She has a gradient but still has shading towards the side. The stripe does not have any outline. Episode 2 The perspective of her has slightly changed, and her colors are now brighter. The parts over the stripe have outlines the same color as the band and she has lost her gradient, but still keeps her shading. The interior of the band also has shading. Episode 3 Her shading has now been completely replaced with a slight gradient and she has lost the outlines for the top and bottom of the stripe. Her colors are more dim and you can see hairs on her. Episode 4 She now has a texture added onto the body. The hairs are also more apparent, with hairs appearing on top. Episodes 5-6 The texture has been removed, and the gradient is slightly brighter. Episode 7 Her colors are more saturated and the gradient has been removed. In it's place, there is shading at the side. The side of the band now has dark yellow outlines. Personality Elastic Band is usually happy and excited about things but can very easily get irritated at things and other characters. She will usually use her stretching arms to her own benefit. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Ethan goes up to Elastic Band. She asks what he wants before saying hi to Glasses. She is placed on the MLG Gangsters in the formation of the teams, and said team loses so she is up for elimination with the rest of them. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Elastic Band is safe at the elimination with 5 likes and 2 dislikes. She later does the bowling challenge and complains about the bowling ball being too heavy before having her own idea. She just knocks down all the pins with her stretching arm, but it backfires as iPad disqualifies her for cheating. She protests, saying that Lego wasn't disqualified despite replacing his bowling ball with a soccer ball, but iPad says he let him off since he was armless and Elastic Band's cheat was selfish compared to his. In Chilled to the Bone, when Lego tells the Mindless Mutated Mangoes that they will be having a meeting, Elastic Band asks why. She, along with WAW, is later called out for not being on the Mangoes and leave. Her team loses the challenge so she is up for elimination with the rest of them. At night she asks Skittle if she wants to get an ice cream at Fairy Bean, which she agrees to. However, she irritates her when she asks what's in a ice cream right after she just listed all the ingredients. Elastic Band calls her an idiot before leaving her. In Never the Same, she is safe from elimination, despite receiving the second least amount of likes next to Lamp, and the fifth most amount of dislikes. She can be seen smiling at Lamp's misfortune. During the challenge, Dollar says that they can't lose again, which Elastic Band finds obvious. When Jelly Bean returns to her team, she can be seen getting set on fire from Grapefruit's explosion. After Window announces to the team that they have to go to the volcano, Elastic Band asks why they have to go there. Her team runs through the sewers, and she says she doesn't want to stay there much longer since it smelt bad. She then decides to use her arms to swing across the sewers for quicker navigation. Window gives her the tracker he stole from Coffee so that she can find Cup. She eventually makes it out of the sewers, but the Mangoes see her and proceed to move faster. However, the volcano entrance closes before anyone can get there, much to Elastic Band's disappointment. Coffee notices that she has his tracker and asks if it his, and she denies that she has it before telling her team to hurry up. In Snow More Puns, Elastic Band reacts to Lamp's idea of not putting openings in their snow fort with a disgusted face and looking at Bread. When he and Windows 7 go off to make snowballs, she predicts that this will take a while. While she and the others are building the snow fort, she says that she needs something to report the middle. Window fixes this problem by jamming a traffic land into it. Elastic Band commends him on his good thinking. When the snowball fight begin, Lamp and Windows 7 immediately start chucking snowballs, but don't notice they're just aiming at a wall until Elastic Band tells them. Her team loses the challenge and is once again up for elimination. In The Crate Outdoors, she receives the least amount of likes with 40. However, she is safe with 43 votes. For the challenge, two people have to push a crate on their own, and Dollar leaves one of them to Elastic Band, expecting her stretching arms to help her. She complies to this, despite saying the arms won't help her anyway. She turns out to be right since she struggles to push the crate on her own, so Window pushes her while she sits on it. In Evade from the Crowd, she is moved to a new team called the Winning Whales. When trying to think of places where to find Ethan, Elastic Band suggests they go into the sewers since there's a ton of places he can hide. When they do go there, she complains about the smell and says she forget how bad it was. When the Whales bump into Dollar and Jelly Bean through the tunnels, she tells them that they won't find Ethan there since they've looked all around the place. Just as she says that, the Aquatic Avocados run past with him, so they all give them chase. Elastic Band uses her stretching arms to nab Ethan, but is quickly kicked by Dollar, causing her to drop it. The Avocados win the challenge, so the Whales and the Dreaming Dragons are faced with a double elimination. There, Elastic Band, along with Glasses, receives 3 votes against her and is eliminated. She says that this sucked before getting knocked to Limbo Island. Trivia * Elastic Band is (or currently was) the only girl on the Winning Whales. * She is the first female to be eliminated. * In The Crate Outdoors, her voice probaly sounds like ''Hugo, from Esme & Roy. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Contestants Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Winning Whales Category:Eliminated Category:Females Category:7th Boot Category:8th Boot Category:7/8th Boot Category:Fan Favs Category:Rejoiners Category:Jelly Bean's team Category:Eliminated but favorited later Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Mean